gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Blue
Blue is a minor character of Ginga Densetsu Weed in the Monster Arc with a short appearance. He is the leader of a trio living in the Aichi Mountains, consisting of him, Bell and Ned. Personality Blue is cruel dog who was never loved by anyone. He has apparently been a wild dog his whole life and seems to dislike pet dogs due their easy life with humans. He manipulates young puppies to serve him, as he shows them care and praises at the times. However, he turns easily violent when angry. If the puppies try to resist his orders, he always makes them feel guilty by mentioning that he saved the pup and that the pup would be dead without him. Blue attacks and threatens to kill the pup if the blame doesn't work, sometimes even fulfilling the threat without any mercy. Blue tries to turn Mer agains his mother and accuses his mother of turning him into an aggressive thief. At the times, Blue talks about being a male but uses the term wrongly. He also calls himself Ohu soldier despite never being a one. Being male and Ohu soldier is about being brave and rightful, but Blue thinks that being male is being a one is physically and mentally strong enough to kill. Blue shows no care towards Ned and Bell, as he leaves them to die. He shows vengeful and overly confident behavior as he threatens to kill all his followers. However, when Weed tries to save him and shows care towards him, Blue saves the pup as hist last act and first act of caring. Ginga Densetsu Weed 'Manga' Blue lives with his companions, Ned and Bell in Aichi mountains. It is told by Hook to Weed and Lenny that he takes in stray puppies, acting kind to them, and uses them as his runners when they get bigger. When a pup has outlived his usefulness, Hook reported that the puppy would be killed by Blue. Blue later ambushes GB when he runs to assist Lenny and Weed in Mer's rescue. Weed later tries to save him, and Blue says that the duty of killing Lenny belongs to Mer alone. Mer chooses his mother over Blue and his friends, attacking Blue instead. GB then proclaims that if the dogs decide to mess with him, they are messing with an Ohu commander. Blue says that it isn't so, because he was a former Ohu soldier and the paradise was destroyed long ago. He is later chased, after abandoning Ned and Bell, by Hook, Weed, and a multitude of other dogs. Blue easily jumps the fence and starts crossing the road, but he is hit by a truck. Weed then climbs after him in an attempt to help him, and GB then yells that Blue is using Weed as a shield, when Blue, in reality, had saved Weed from getting hit by the second truck. It is said that Blue was never loved by anyone. He went to Ohu five years before, when the paradise was already in turmoil, and was almost shot. He went away, then started to proclaim himself as a soldier of Ohu. 'Anime' Blue is a dog who lives in Aichi mountains near a city with his two minors, Ned and Bell. Here, he takes stray pups in, acting nice and caring to them. But later, he forces them to steal food for him, and if they refuse, he kills them. When Weed met the puppy Mer, he soon figured out that Blue had Mer under his command. Weed follows Mer to Blue, and Weed tells him what he is doing is wrong. Blue starts to fight, but Hook, GB, and Smith soon turn up. Hook fights Blue to avenge his brother, Kuro, that Blue killed. Blue takes his escape over a fence out on a highway ,and tells Weed he is going to meet Nero, but as he is laughing, he turns around, and is hit by a truck. Weed jumps over the fence to help Blue as another truck shows up. Blue grabs Weed by the neck and throws him away to keep him from being hit by another truck. Blue dies from his injuries. Before his death, he states that he wished he could of met someone like Weed earlier in his life. Trivia * In the Anime, it was aperently Blue alone who killed Kuro, but in the manga, Ned was also part of it. * In the Anime, Blue had more dogs in his pack. Category:GDW Characters Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Scar Category:Former Enemies Category:Minor Characters Category:Other Dog Breeds Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased (killed by human) Category:French Breeds